Tapped into My Heart
by xXEllie EugsonXx
Summary: Hope X Lightning short story (though I may continue.) Fluffy stuff.


**A/N: Nooob author alert!~  
I'm basically terrible at everything I do (Sadly, including life).  
Of course, each author has their ups and downs- I'm not extravagant at fluffy stuff,  
though, I wish to improve. I don't like how this website destroys my formatting  
when I try to copy and paste. Most likely, will my story take up only half of the  
page provided, I apologise. (It also won't let me indent- what?!)**

 **Besides that, enjoy lovelies!**

Tapped into My Heart:

The rain, it poured.  
The rain showered Lighting in water, dousing not only her hair, but her complete attire. She  
had forgotten her umbrella the moment she stormed outside, and deeply regretted it the  
moment the rain drizzled all over her. This escape, however, was still better than what of was  
happening within her home.

Her mother,  
Her father...dead.

Lightning felt unjustified to cry. Being the older sister, crying alongside Serah seemed  
childish. The moment they were informed, Serah exploded with tears, diving straight for  
Light's embrace- much the same as children. Whether she'd be hurt, or genuinely sad, Serah  
would always seek for Lightning's embrace. Lightning felt strange crying in front of Serah.  
She was hope to her, and of when she cries, Serah would lose all hope- she didn't want that.  
Though, Light didn't consider it to be bottling up her emotions, but more of, reacting  
appropriately to situations. Of course, it's terrible to keep one's emotions to themselves,  
but there was no one Lightning could talk to, even if she wished to relieve this pressure.

Light tilted her head up, embracing the water the flown upon her- letting it run graciously  
down her tear stained cheeks, her neck, and down her back. She felt herself melt alongside  
the flow of the water, no longer detesting it. She wondered, if the clouds were crying for  
her- or was it with her? She tossed her pink locks aside, some still plastered to the back  
of her neck, as it weighed heavily upon her shoulders.

Much like the responsibilities she bears.

Not only Serah, but even herself.  
She always had to be alert, protective, and strong. And, however, such obstacles are worth  
much less than seeing Serah smile gently as she rocks her to sleep, knowing her safety,  
Lightning still needed someone to rock **her** to sleep, to assure **her** that she was bestowed  
with safety, and well being. She began talking to herself as a method of relaxing, but soon  
found it more tiring than to just stay silent.  
And so, silence is what she sat within.  
Only the splutter of rain occupied her ears.

A boy came, some 10 years younger than her. It was already odd to see an 18 wandering  
about at this hour, however, now a 8 year old boy concerned her. Light contorted a  
worrisome gaze, as the boy passed, pausing in front of her.  
His hair was cut short, and oddly grey for his age. His pale green eyes, intimidating and  
questioning. He wore a blouse, paired with trousers and a simple pair of sneakers. He also  
held an umbrella- of which, he trapped both Lightning and himself under, shielding both  
from the storming rain the bustled around them.

"Why are you out so late at night?" he asked, as his voice firm in questioning, yet soft  
in tone. His question, flowed harmoniously out of his mouth, hypnotising Light to be  
gentle with her own words.  
"Why is a child like yourself out so late at night?" she asked in return.  
"I got kicked out." he said.  
Lightning chuckled, "I kicked myself out."  
"Why...?" The boy asked innocently

His tone struck Light by surprise, reminding her heavily of her deceased parents, and of  
when they'd coddle her when she was hurt, or of when she wished for only their embrace.  
Her mind soared quickly into the past, only to goad tears that already previously streamed  
down her face. She wish for herself to cry no more- not when someone younger than  
Serah gazed at her in such manner.  
The boy frowned at her spontaneous emotions, but quickly smiled again. His lips parted,  
as he formed his introductions, beaming.  
"My name is Hope," he said, tilting the umbrella in favour to Lightning, "It means the  
ability to see Light despite all the darkness." he said, before asking, "What's yours?"

Lightning responded, "Claire, Claire Farron."  
She snatched the umbrella from Hope, as she rose, towering over him.

 _"But you can call me Light."_

 **A/N: adjkghaewuigythasdek  
Flame if you want to- I actually kind of deserve it .-.  
There's a lot of backstory to Hope that I didn't explain, however, if you  
played the video game you would understand.**

 **Basically, his mother and father are divorced. His mother died, and he was**  
 **forced to travel with Lightning and the gang.**

 **However, this story takes place before that! ;D**

 **Thanks again! :33**


End file.
